duskfandomcom-20200214-history
How Is Tribe Determined?
How is tribe determined for Garou and kinfolk? Most tribes are have ethnic-central bloodlines and are at least a little xenophobic. This includes: *the Black Furies *the Fianna *the Get of Fenris *the Red Talons *the Shadow Lords *the Silent Striders *the Silver Fangs especially *the Wendigo. These are also known as the High Tribes in Dusk. There's a mix of each in both septs. The '''Urrah or Low Tribes '''in Dusk are: *the The Bone Gnawers *the Children of Gaia *the Glasswalkers *the Uktena sometimes but not always. It is the tribe of the Garou parent that dictates a child's tribe in Garou/kinfolk matches usually. If both parents are kinfolk of different tribal backgrounds, it is usually the tribe of the mother. Children of ronin characters will have a hard time being taken in by the high tribes without really good reason and in-game mentors to learn from The Black Furies & Male Born Children Black Furies cast out boy children who are expected to be Garou (and in Dusk this includes non-transgendered metis) These cubs are typically picked up by the Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia, Glasswalkers or Uktena (and maybe but unlikely the Fenrir) but male kinfolk can have tribal Pure Breed. Male kinfolk are highly prized in fact- but the way they are treated by their mothers can vary. Rafe Grey is an example of a Black Fury kinfolk with a twisted upbringing. Adoptions Into the Urrah Both Garou cubs and kinfolk from other tribes and ronin can be adopted into the Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia and to a lesser extent the Glasswalkers and Uktena. Characters who are kicked out or leave their tribes, (become ronin) can become Bone Gnawers or sometimes Children of Gaia or return to their tribe of origin with a lot of good story to explain why. Lost cubs/unaware kinfolk who do not know their heritage are rarely "adopted" by the High Tribes (those with ethnic blood lines lots of Pure Breed) though most such Garou will certainly protect them for a short time and get them to the Lower tribes for something more permanent. Adoptions Into/Out of the Black Spiral Dancers The plain and ugly truth: The BSD of Shatterscream love to kidnap kinfolk and young Garou and defile them into becoming broken and loyal. Its much easier for the BSD to corrupt others than its for the Concordiat to save kin and young Garou who have been corrupted. Aria Gallows is an exception, however. . How Does Figuring Out If Babies Will Be Shifters Work? Simple Answer: We don't dice this in Dusk. Garou babies are rare for Garou/kinfolk or kinfolk/kinfolk without a lot of matched tribal Pure Breed involved (and high Pure Breed is supposed to be rare). However, there's no rolls to determine if an unborn child or baby is destined to be Garou unless the Rite of Baptism is performed by HST and that is by mother's player request only. If mother's player really want to have a Rite of Baptism done... email Damiana and let me know what your preference for your baby is - we can work something out. go back to WtA Specific Rules Category:Werewolf Category:Tribes Category:Rules